Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 Oct 2017
00:10:49 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 00:10:58 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 00:25:51 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hira 00:25:55 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hya* 00:26:19 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: there were a few crashes earlier 00:50:52 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 00:50:52 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hira 00:50:52 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hya* 01:20:56 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 01:20:56 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hira 01:20:56 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hya* 01:20:56 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: there were a few crashes earlier 01:49:13 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 01:49:59 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 01:51:14 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 02:11:02 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 02:17:46 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 02:19:49 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 02:41:05 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 03:11:10 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:00:57 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:31:02 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 04:37:11 JOIN CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has joined the Ladyblog 04:37:38 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (ladybug icon) 04:37:48 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (cat icon) 04:38:03 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (moth icon) 04:38:09 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (turtle icon) 04:38:15 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (fox icon) 04:38:21 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (peacock icon) 04:38:28 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (yin yang) 04:38:33 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (miraculous wheel) 04:38:40 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (antibug) 04:38:52 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (ladybug earring) 04:38:58 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (cat noir ring) 04:39:03 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (evillustrator) 04:39:09 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (akumatization mask) 04:39:14 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (nino logo) 04:39:34 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (marinette) 04:39:37 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (adrien) 04:39:40 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (alya) 04:39:43 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (nino) 04:39:49 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (chloe) 04:40:01 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (sabrina) 04:40:10 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (rose) 04:40:15 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (juleka) 04:40:19 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (kim) 04:40:23 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (max) 04:40:27 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (nathaniel) 04:40:33 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (ivan) 04:40:37 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (mylene) 04:40:44 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (alix) 04:40:52 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (lila) 04:41:05 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (ladybug) 04:41:10 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (cat noir) 04:41:15 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (fox alya) 04:41:22 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (queen bee) 04:41:36 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (tikki) 04:41:39 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (plagg) 04:41:49 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (pollen) 04:41:59 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (nooroo) 04:42:07 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (trixx) 04:42:14 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (wayzz) 04:42:26 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (duusu) 04:43:05 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (bored rose) 04:43:12 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (bored rose2) 04:43:25 CHAT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234: (heart) 04:53:08 QUIT CaseyTheCupcakeQueen234 has left the Ladyblog 05:21:11 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 05:51:15 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 06:21:20 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 06:51:26 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 07:21:30 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 07:24:48 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 07:51:34 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:21:40 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 08:22:20 CHAT Robyn Grayson: H 08:51:45 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 09:05:10 JOIN Alexiel Lucifen has joined the Ladyblog 09:05:17 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: hello 09:05:28 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Hi 09:06:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Wyd 09:24:09 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: not much, you? 09:25:07 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Bet you know by now 09:40:53 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: you finish the monobook? :P 09:42:24 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yeah it's mostly done, I'm looking for more backgrounds to use 09:42:33 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Also, I was thinking about a halloween theme for the wiki 09:42:37 CHAT Robyn Grayson: What do you think 09:44:53 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: sound cool 09:45:04 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: can you put them on timers? 09:46:32 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yes I can 09:51:49 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: then you can make then seasonal, right? 09:51:53 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Yep 09:51:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: I can make winter themes too 09:51:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Etc 09:52:05 CHAT Robyn Grayson: But right now, I have a duty.. to eat 09:52:06 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Haha 09:52:09 CHAT Robyn Grayson: Cya later 09:52:12 CHAT Alexiel Lucifen: ok, bye 09:54:34 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 09:59:40 QUIT Alexiel Lucifen has left the Ladyblog 10:11:49 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 10:41:54 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 10:48:04 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 10:49:31 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 10:49:58 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 10:50:17 CHAT Robyn Grayson: yo 10:52:20 JOIN Ayaharu has joined the Ladyblog 10:53:45 QUIT Ayaharu has left the Ladyblog 11:21:57 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 11:21:57 CHAT Robyn Grayson: yo 11:52:05 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 12:42:16 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 13:03:21 JOIN King Henry V has joined the Ladyblog 13:04:42 QUIT King Henry V has left the Ladyblog 13:22:20 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:12:27 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 14:27:39 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 14:28:32 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 14:52:31 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 15:42:39 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 16:08:28 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 16:22:43 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 16:31:12 JOIN Sophiedp has joined the Ladyblog 16:52:49 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 17:22:53 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 18:13:00 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 18:21:46 JOIN Robyn Grayson has joined the Ladyblog 18:43:04 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 19:10:05 QUIT Robyn Grayson has left the Ladyblog 19:23:08 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 19:53:12 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 20:43:20 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 21:13:24 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:03:32 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 22:33:36 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 23:23:43 CBOT Bot Noir: Bot Noir v1.9 is online! 2016 04 23